


colours

by wistfullywishing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bittersweet, Crushes, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Sad Ending, Soulmates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfullywishing/pseuds/wistfullywishing
Summary: Park Chanyeol thinks that his world becomes a bit brighter the moment he meets Byun Baekhyun.





	

Park Chanyeol thinks that his world becomes a bit brighter the moment he meets Byun Baekhyun. 

Of course, this is figurative, since all he’s ever known is black and white. But that’s normal. After all, it’s not until you receive the first touch from your destined soulmate that color is supposed to bloom before your eyes. The colors only stay while you’re touching. But while you’re together and touching, everything is supposed to be beautiful, unlike the shades of gray Chanyeol has only ever seen. He’s desperate to experience the feeling, the moment, the awe that all the romance novels he’s read (and he’s read a lot) are written about. 

Chanyeol can’t help but feel, just from looking at the petite male with pretty eyes and a cute nose, currently smiling at him and waiting to take his drink order, that Baekhyun could be the one he’s been waiting for. 

“Latte americano, please,” he stammers out, then laughs nervously, because Chanyeol doesn’t even drink coffee and it’s the first name he sees on the menu behind Baekhyun’s head when he steals a glance. He thanks his lucky stars that the other male doesn’t seem to notice. As he pays for his drink, he regrets not bringing change with him because now he has to swipe his credit card through the machine and he won’t get to touch Baekhyun’s skin and see if it’s as soft as it looks. More importantly, now he has to wait to see if all his suspicions are right and Baekhyun really is who Chanyeol hopes he might be. In addition to his other bad life decisions, he regrets not running here at faster than the speed of light when Kyungsoo had texted him that “baekhyun works at the small coffee shop on the corner block of the same street where your college campus is located and you’d better rush over there because his shift ends at four” because there goes time that could’ve been spent having back-and-forths with the cute barista pacing around behind the counter that he can’t take his eyes off of. However, the coffee shop is otherwise empty, and Chanyeol takes this opportunity to interrupt Baekhyun’s quiet yet cheerful humming as he prepares Chanyeol’s order (which thankfully, seems to be pretty complicated; did he get lucky after all?) with, “You like Lu Han’s music too?”

Chanyeol thinks his heart could melt when the short male perks up with an elated sparkle in his eye. He wasn’t expecting this when his best friend, Kyungsoo, told him there was someone he had to meet, or more accurately, “possibly the only person in the world more annoying than you.” Chanyeol doesn’t think Baekhyun is annoying at all. In fact, while he’s listening to the smaller male talking animatedly about Lu Han and music in general as he’s waiting for his coffee (that he probably won’t even end up drinking) with a stupid lovestruck gaze on his face that he imagines is probably apparent to Baekhyun, or would be if Baekhyun wasn’t so busy gushing over Lu Han (how does Baekhyun know a Chinese celebrity anyway?), he wonders if maybe the idea of love at first sight has something to it after all. 

After a few more minutes of discussing music and later, the merits of Chanyeol’s decision to major in music (Oh, you’re the guy Soo told me about!, Baekhyun had exclaimed), he asks, “How did you and Kyungsoo meet?” But he doesn’t get to hear Baekhyun’s reply because more customers have entered the small shop and the place suddenly becomes busier and livelier and noisier. Chanyeol inwardly sighs as he realizes his conversation with Baekhyun must come to an end, but at that moment, his latte whatever-he-ordered drink is ready. As Baekhyun stretches across the counter to hand Chanyeol his coffee, his fingers are beginning to sweat, anticipating the gentlest of touches from the short male that hasn’t stopped smiling at him since he came in through the door. When Chanyeol reaches for his drink, their fingers brush, and then all of a sudden hot espresso is being spilled against the counter, because no one said it would be like this. Everything’s he’s ever read can’t do the real experience justice. There are hues swirling around their skin from where their hands are just barely touching, shades he’s never experienced before, only caught whispers of, electrifying in their tints and tones, and Chanyeol is absolutely stunned.

Before he knows it, the moment is up and everything he sees is in black and white again because Baekhyun has gone into a flurry of motions, grabbing a washcloth and desperately trying to clean up the spill while looking apologetically at both Chanyeol and the next customer in line waiting to order a drink. Luckily, Baekhyun is a quick thinker, and he calls up another barista from the room in the back of the shop to take the next customer’s order while he prepares Chanyeol another coffee. 

When Baekhyun finally hands him another steaming cup, Chanyeol is so lost in remembering the wonder and beauty of the colors, the vividness of it all, that he doesn’t even realize what’s coming out of his mouth until it’s too late to take it back. “Wow, I never knew it would be like that,” he laughs breathlessly as he thanks Baekhyun for the coffee, suddenly feeling more alive.

“I’m sorry?” Baekhyun is still smiling, but all of a sudden, it looks less genuine than before as confusion takes over his delicate features. Chanyeol snaps out of his reverie a little, his own confusion mirroring that on Baekhyun’s face. “You mean- did you- you didn't see…Did you see it too?” He beams at the petite male looking at him, waiting for the “Oh, you meant  _ that _ ,” and the knowing smiles that would follow. 

Baekhyun laughs, freely this time. “What the hell are you going on about?” He flashes a teasing grin at the other male, blissfully unaware of Chanyeol’s smile slipping. “Honestly, Chanyeol, are you okay? You look kinda pale. Make sure you're getting enough rest, okay? I know college is hard, but you’re only a music major after all! Don’t mention the coffee, by the way. Anything for the infamous best friend of Do Kyungsoo. Tell Soo I said hi!” Baekhyun winks, waves, and turns to the next customer in line.

**Author's Note:**

> if your soulmate doesn't feel the same about you, are you really even soulmates in the first place? deep life thoughts i must know the answer to


End file.
